The dumping of excessive fuel from an aircraft before landing may be necessary as a safety measure. Heretofore such dumping of fuel by ejection of fuel jets from the aircraft resulted in extensive fuel mist impingements on aircraft surfaces, such as the lower tail surface portions thereof. Attempted solutions to such fuel mist impingement problem heretofore involved aircraft flight at a low angle of attack, such as seven degrees (7°). However surface impingement still occurred because of the directional swerve of emerging fuel jets from the aircraft. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for ejection of fuel from aircraft during flight with reduced or eliminated fuel mist surface impingement while avoiding other disadvantages associated with prior attempted impingement problem solutions.